Night Descends Upon Her
by Secrets of the Dawn
Summary: A daughter brought up in the Death Eater community, living with her father in France, and following her father's footsteps by taking on the Dark Mark, pledging her allegience to the Dark Mark. But, will all she knows be changed as time goes on?
1. Chapter 1

Story Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They were created within the confines of J.k. Rowling's mind, and she did a wonderful job. Therefore, I give credit where credit is due. Now, I'm sure you came here for other reasons than to just read a silly disclaimer. On to our main event, my friends.

** Chapter One **

Quick and uneven was her breathing as she ran, arms pumping frantically by her sides, the soles of her black leather ankle boots making little noise against the dew-dampened grass, the rays of the morning sun just beginning to show themselves over the horizon, casting golden-yellow, rosy-pink, and soft lilac coloring into the sky which had been a thick, inky blackness only moments before. Her dark, black-violet eyes swam with the fear she held for her pursuers, a slim piece of polished mahogany wood held tightly in the grasp of her right hand, slender fingers wrapped around it as though it was the only thing between her and those following her, slowly gaining on her every second.

A whimper escaped the girl's throat as she continued her desperate flight, her long, glossy black hair flying wildly behind her, the smooth strands slapping against her face as the wind began to blow and momentarily obscured her vision. Letting out a helpless groan, she whipped her hand up and shoved the strands of hair away from her face, letting it fly behind her along with the rest. The wind stirred not only her hair, but the loose black slacks she wore on her long, slender legs, covering the tops of her boots that reached just under her knees, as well as the chilling her arms, bared by the tight black tank-top she wore on her upper half, as developed as any other young woman of sixteen.

A shout was heard behind her as her pursuers closed in, and in the split second it took her to look back, her foot caught on a root, sending her flying to the ground, her hands the only things that kept her from hitting her head and her face against the ground, though this caused the piece of wood she'd been holding to fly from her grasp, which only proved to heighten her terror, the frightened gleam in her eyes intensifying immediatly as she tried to scrambled quickly to her feet.

Not quickly enough it seemed, since as she stood to her feet, she saw the wooden piece fly from where it lay in the ground, into the shadows created by the trees about her, over which the sun was slowly making it's way. A moment later, a man stepped from the shadows, and others followed this, creating a circle around the girl, trapping her and cutting off her means of escape.

Her hands curled into fists as her eyes moved from one face to the other, each hidden by an eerie mask, meaning all she could see of those around her was their mouths and chins, their cloaks and robes hiding their bodies. The man directly in front of her slowly removed his mask, though, a sneer on his lips, a similiar piece of wood held in his right hand, along with the one his prey had been carrying only moments prior.

When his mask was tossed aside, landing on the ground, eyes the same deep, black-violet as the girl's were revealed and a tanned man's face was revealed, lips remaining in that self-satisfied sneer, eyes gleaming with triumph, "You have out-ran us for the past few hours, but now it seems our chase is out it's end. Now, my dearest daughter, it is time for you to come with us. Do not fight what I say, Selene, for you know as well as everyone here, that I can make you cooperate should you chose not to do so of your own freewill..."

Selene, as she'd been called by this man, shook her head, knuckles turning white and arms shaking. Slowly, she raised her eyes to the man, her father, and glared icily at him, before her lips slowly sank into a smirk, "Yes, I will go with you, Father..." She murmured, arching a brow, and a sigh of relief flowing from her lips, as the man's sneer slowly slipped into a smirk mirroring his daughter's.

"Well done, Selene. Well done." He told her, stepping forward and offering her the stick, "Your wand. You will need it." He told her as she took the wood from him, and he placed his now free hand on her shoulder. Before she could answer, the two had disappeared from within the circle, the others following, all with the same _pop_.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Author's Ending Note: Well, that's all for this chapter. It may be a bit short, but it's only an introduction. Prepare yourselves, for this is only the beginning, my lovelys. Little Selene is in for a whole lot more, as are the others to be introduced later on. This you can be sure of.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They were created within the confines of J.k. Rowling's mind, and she did a wonderful job. Therefore, I give credit where credit is due. Now, I'm sure you came here for other reasons than to just read a silly disclaimer. On to our main event, my friends.

** Chapter Two **

Another chorus of _pop_'s announced the group's arrival at their destination, the circle still formed around Selene and her father, Nicholae Kardis. But, now, they were joined by another, a man sitting in an armchair covered in sleek, black vinyl, and a sneer spread across his lips. His eerie, snake-like eyes were a brilliant garnet in color, and his nose resembled that of a snake or some other reptile, "Nicholae, you and your group have been gone quite some time. It seems your daughter, though young as she is, is still well-trained. I expected no less, of course..." His voice came out a low hiss, his sneer remaining in it's place on his lips.

Nicholae bowed his head once, pride gleaming in his eyes, and a smirk slipping onto Selene's lips as she bowed, one knee touching the floor and her head bending low, "My Lord..." She murmured, eyes fixed on the floor in front of her.

She did not stay there long, before another _pop_ was heard, and a chuckle arose in the seated man's throat, "Arise, young Kardis, and pledge your alliengance to me, your Dark Lord, Voldemort..." He hissed, beckoning her forward with a wave of his hand, Selene standing to her feet once more.

As her shoulder's straightened, so did her neck, her chin lifting proudly as her father had always taught her to hold herself, making her seem a bit taller than she really was. She did not bother to see who else had arrived in the room, but instead stepped forward, bowing her head once and kneeling by the side of Lord Voldemort's chair, offering her bared forearm to him, her eyes remaining downcast.

Voldemort nodded, pleased at the discipline and obedience she showed, and the lack of hesitation shown in both her stance and expressions. Her lifted his own wand and pressed it to her forearm, muttering softly. With this, a black mark began to form on her arm. First, a skull could be seen, the black ink a stark contrast to the girl's fair, porcelain skin. As he pressed harder on the wand, the skull's mouth opened and a serpent slipped from the depths, making it's way down her forearm.

She winced with each new addition, but her only indication of her discomfort was the clenching of her jaw and her eyes being squeezed shut. When she felt the wand pulled away from her arm, she opened her eyes, slowly looking down at the mark on her forearm, the mark of the Dark Lord Voldemort. There was no taking back her vow to fight for the Dark Lord, now, not after passing his test and taking his mark.

She stood when the Dark Lord waved his hand, and stepped back, away from the chair, only then allowing herself to see who had apparated into the room before she'd knelt before Lord Voldemort. Silver-blue eyes clashed with her black-violet orbs as she found the new additions to the room. Two males, one older than the other, stood off to the side, away from the group that had just entered.

The younger was the one who'd caught Selene's gaze, his eyes narrowed and his glare icy cold, while a strand of his smooth, platinum-blonde hair fell over his forehead and to the side of his right eye. The man beside him had the same icy-blue eyes and pale blonde hair, only his was long, held in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, while the younger's hair was cut off at his chin, framing his fair-skinned face, his lips twisted into a smirk.

Chuckling, Lord Voldemort turned to cast his gaze on the newcomers, "Ah, Lucius, welcome. You and your son are late. I was wondering where you'd gone..." He drawled, before pointing his wand at the elder of the two and without a moment's hesitation, "_Crucio_!" He cried, sending the one he'd called Lucius to his knees, facial features twisted into a look of pain.

As quickly as the pain had come, it subsided, as Voldemort lowered his wand, smirking with a satisfied gleam in his eyes, "Now, next time you will not be late, will you, Lucius Malfoy?" He did not receive anymore of answer than a simple nod from the elder, obviously Lucius Malfoy.

This seemed to satisfy the infamous Dark Lord, and he turned his attention to the younger male standing at Lucius's side, "Draco Malfoy. You did not do as I told you. You allowed Severus Snape to carry out your mission. Considering the fact that Albus Dumbledore is in fact gone, now, and you did not allow him to get away, I will let this pass. This time. But, you will make it up... I have a new mission for you. Let us hope you do not fail this one, as well." He said, looking first at Draco, then to Selene.

Draco Malfoy placed an arm in front of him, across his stomach, and bowed slightly, "Yes, my Lord. What is it you wish me to do?" He questioned, his head remaining bowed in a seemingly repsectful manner, though on the inside he was steaming.

Another deeply amused chuckle could be heard from Lord Voldemort as he watched Draco, then nodded once, "Harry Potter. He is the last thing standing in my way now that Albus is gone. I want him gone, as well. And, you will be the one to do it. But, this time, I will not trust you to do it on your own. Besides, I need to trust a new recruit's loyalty..." Here, her paused, and glanced at Selene, who's eyes widened slightly, before continuing, "Selene Kardis. Draco Malfoy. You are to rid me of that annoyance, Harry Potter. If you cannot do this, the consequences will be devestating..." He warned, smirking malevolantly, before waving a hand dismissively, "You may all go."

Selene shot a glare at Draco, one he willingly returned, before a hand appeared on her shoulder. It was her father. Without a word, the two exchanged glances, and with a _pop_ they were gone, the others in the room disappearing as well, returning to their own homes.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Author's Ending Note: Hope you're liking it so far, everyone. Don't forget to read and review. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can get around to it. Promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Story Disclaimer: All characters involved in the Harry Potter series do not belong to me. They belong to J.k. Rowling, just like they did when I put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Surprise. Surprise. I don't think so. Anyway, enjoy the newest addition to the story...

** Chapter Three **

Selene sat alone in her bedroom, located on the second story of Kardis Estate, her dark eyes fixed on the window, plastered at the moment with the torrents of rain falling from the cloud-filled sky. She was seated on the queen-sized bed in the center of the left wall, her back pressed against the array of pillows behind her, her legs stretched out before her across the green and silver satin blankets.

"I have to work with that git on such a mission? He failed in his own, so how can I be so sure he will cause me to fail in my task of going after Harry Potter." She stood from her bed, her black-socked feet sinking inito the grey carpet of the floor as she did so, "I will not allow him to cause me to fail. I will not disappoint the Dark Lord..." She murmured, looking down as something rubbed against her leg.

It was a small kitten with a long, grey furr coat and large, bright blue eyes. Shaking her head, Selene knelt and lifted the animal into her arms, a soft sigh escaping her lips, "Saphira... What am I going to do about him? This is sure to be a disaster..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small _pop_, and the arrival of a small elf in her room, holding a piece of rolled up parchment in his hand, large eyes fixed on Selene, "Miss Kardis. I've been sent by Mister Draco Malfoy. He has a message for you, Ma'am..." He offered her the parchment, bowing out of respect as he did so.

Glaring down at the elf, Selene snatched the parchment from his hands, letting Saphira back to the ground. Snapping the parchment open, Selene let's out a little growl of displeasure, "I don't believe this..." Was all she could say as her eyes scanned the paper. When she'd finished, her hands clenched, balling the paper into a ball and tossing it aside, "Tell Mister Draco Malfoy that I will meet with him. But, it will be here. Tomorrow at three. Can you do that?" She demanded, looking down at the elf, who only nodded before disappearing with another soft _pop_ and a puff of smoke.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Draco's steely grey eyes looked up from the book open on his lap when the house elf, Dennie, reappeared in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor, and a smirk appeared on the boy's face, "Well, do you have a reply for me, Dennie?" He demanded, snapping his book closed and standing from his chair.

Cowering slightly when the young master stood, Dennie nodded, "Yes, Sir... She says she will meet with you, but it will not be here. She wishes for you to come to Kardis Estate tomorrow afternoon at three. She will not come here..." He said this all reluctantly, fearing Draco's wrath, but surprise seeped into his eyes as Draco left the room, not so much as raising a hand to the cowardly house elf.

'_She won't come here, will she?_' He chuckled slightly to himself at the thought, flicking a strand of blonde hair from his eyes, '_Fine, Miss Kardis. We'll play this your way. For now. But, I will not allow you to hinder me in my task, nor will you hold me back from proving my loyalty to the Dark Lord. I messed up with Dumbledore, but I will not do so, again. Potter is mine._'

With this last thought, the boy stopped before one of the many closed doors of the Manor, and lifted her fist, knocking on the door once. Without waiting for an answer, he pushed it open, and stepped inside, his eyes landing on his father, Lucius Malfoy, sitting behind his desk.

"Yes, Draco? What is it, now? Have you heard back from the message you sent to that Kardis girl?" He didn't even look up as he spoke, scribbling something onto a piece of parchment with a black quill, his clouded eyes fixed on his work, "If you have nothing to say to me, boy, then stop wasting my time..." He added, finally looking up.

Draco shook his head and frowned, "Stop calling me '_boy_,' for the the last time, Father. I am seventeen years old. Certainly not a boy, anymore. As a matter of face, I have heard back from Miss Kardis. She wishes for me to meet with her tomorrow at three, at Kardis Estate. So, I will not be around if you should need me tomorrow afternoon. I've decided I will accept this, and go to speak with her on some sort of plan. We must get started right away on our task, lest we anger the Dark Lord..."

Lucius looked up at this and sneered, an amused glint in his otherwise stoic expression, "Yes, wouldn't want to anger him any further, would you, Draco? Make sure that you do not disgrace our family anymore. I won't stand for it, and neither will the Dark Lord. Now, leave me so I may continue my work." With this, he looked back down and began scribbling again, clearly dismissing Draco from his presense.

An angry scowl formed on Draco's lips as he glared over at his father. Knowing better than to argue, though, he turned and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him, making sure the sound reverberated throughout the first floor of the Manor.

'_He's already forgotten about his own mistakes. He was the one to get the other Death Eater's caught at the Department of Mysteries. He has no right to criticize me, or what I do..._' Draco stomped up the stairs and towards his own room, wrenching this open as well and slamming it shut once he was inside.

Watching the rain for a moment, Draco leaned against his closed door, arms folded over his chest, "Well, tomorrow, we'll see how well this little arrangement is going to work out. Maybe she'll prove useful in my attempts to win back Voldemort's faith in me, and I will no longer have to hear of Father's disapproval..." He looked down at his arm, pushing back the sleeve on his left, revealing the Dark Mark, the same one that girl had received right after Draco and his father had arrived the night before.

He ran his fingers over the mark, before pushing his sleeve back down. His father's disapproval, the main thing that drove Draco to receive that mark, the mark that had gotten him into plenty of trouble over the past year. The assignment of getting the Death Eater's into the school, and then disposing of Dumbledore had been difficult enough, and now he was being sent after Harry Potter.

Straightening himself, Draco pushed this thought from his mind, narrowed eyes at the rain-soaked window, _"No matter. You'd better watch yourself, Potter. This time I have a new target. You..."_

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Author's Ending Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I got a review from one of my reader's asking me to make my chapters longer. I think I should be able to manage that one for the next chapter. So, I'll see what I can do, and I hope you enjoyed this one. Don't forget to review my darling readers. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Story Disclaimer: All characters involved in the Harry Potter series do not belong to me. They belong to J.k. Rowling, just like they did when I put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Surprise. Surprise. I don't think so. Anyway, enjoy the newest addition to the story...

** Chapter Four **

'_Pop_...'

This signaled the arrival of Draco Malfoy on the steps of Kardis Estate, his cloak flapping around his lean frame, while a smirk rested on his lips. His eyes glanced down at his wrist, his watch telling him he was a few minutes early, but the wizard simply figured that was a good thing. He smoothed down his black silk, button-down shirt, pushing the sleeves back down to his wrists, and then patted the pocket of his black jeans to make sure his wand was still safely hidden within it's folds.

Then, lifting a hand, curled into a fist, Draco knocked on the thick mahogany door, his smirk never leaving his face. He stuck his hands into his pockets, fingers curling protectively around his wand, eyes fixed on the door in front of him, waiting for someone inside to answer his knock.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Selene's gaze lifted from the book she'd been reading the moment earlier, her legs bent at the knees and curled beneath her where she sat on the black-leather couch in the first floor sitting room. She rolled her eyes, looking at the clock on the far wall, sitting beside the fireplace, and sighed, "Right... Malfoy..." She bit her lower lip, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Perkins... Get the door and escort our guest to this room, please?"

She spoke to the house elf in the corner, who immediatly scurried from his corner to do her bidding, leaving Selene on her own, thoughts of the task she'd been given tossing about in her head, dark eyes swimming with irritation that she had to work with someone else on her first task for the Dark Lord. She rolled her shoulders and tilted her head to one side, trying to release the tension that had somehow found it's way into her muscles, then smoothed down the front of her violet tank-top, overlapped by a black, button-up t-shirt, left undone to reveal the shirt beneath.

Stretching out her legs so that her booted feet touched the crimson carpet, she placed her hands on her thighs and proceeded to smooth down the black, plaited skirt she wore, the hem reachin a few inches above her knee. This being completed, she rested her elbow on the arm of the couch and cupped her cheek in her hand, waiting for Perkins to return with Draco Malfoy.

Only a few moments later, Perkins returned, bowing deeply when he reached the door, "Mister Malfoy to see you, Miss Kardis..." He told her, before stepping aside and allowing Draco to step into the room, hands still tucked securely into the pockets of his jeans.

Selene smirked lightly and nodded, "Thank you, Perkins. May I offer you anything to drink, Mister Malfoy?" She asked him, brow arching in question. But, he only shook his head, so Selene waved a hand dismissively, watching as Perkins padded quickly from the room, "Right, then. On to business, I suppose, eh, Malfoy?" She smirked in amusement, though her voice did not hide her displeasure with her newfound partner.

Draco nodded his head once in agreement, before sliding into a chair across from her seat, watching her through narrowed eyes, "I am no more thrilled with the prospect of working with someone on this mission than you obviously are. Yet, I'm stuck, because the Dark Lord has ordered us to do this together. I will _not_ fail. I don't have that option, and neither do you. So, I will ask that we put our differences aside and do what is asked of us without too much complaint."

Frowning slightly, Selene folded her arms over her chest, pursing her lips in a rather child-like pout, but she nodded, nonetheless, "Fine. Agreed. Now, we need to decide what were are going to do. Do you have any suggestions, Malfoy?" She asked him, sitting back against the cushions of the couch, arching a brow slightly in question, "After all, I've been told you went to school with him for the past six years. Surely you must know something of him that we could use to our advantage..."

At this, it was Draco's turn to smirk, "Well, there is one way, but it could prove extremely difficult..." He pushed a stray strand of blonde hair from his forehead and frowned slightly in thought, "Any one of his friends would know exactly how we could get to him, but that would involve getting them to tell us. And, short of the Cruciatus Curse, there's no way I can think of to get any of those bloody Gryffindors to do as we want..."

Selene cocked her head a bit to the side, processing this bit of information, then nodding, "Right. So, we need to get one of his friends to as we want. Simple enough. There are many ways to make someone tell is what we need to know, even if they don't want to. I suppose the Cruciatus Curse _might_ work, but there are simple, more fool-proof ways of going about this. Such as, the Veritaserum... Much more effective..." She smirked, then added more softly, "Men. Always thinking of the most violent tactics, instead of the most useful."

Now, it was Draco's turn to frown, narrowing his eyes slightly at her, "Yes, well... Fine. Now, to decide which one to go after. That little Weasle-girl might be the easiest target, if we were to get her on one of their trips to Hogsmeade, but I doubt they'll be having those at Hogwarts this year, considering the events of last year. Ron and Hermoine, are probably with Harry. But, we could look at the Burrow, nonetheless. Father's shown my where those stupid Weasles live before. No point in letting such information go to waste..."

Selene nodded and ran a hand through her hair, "Right. We'll need to get a hold of Severus Snape first, though. We'll need him to brew us a few potions..." She stood and smirked, "I'll go contact him, now. You should head home, though. Meet me here tomorrow, at noon. And, we'll go to Snape." She told him, and without waiting for an answer, the girl walked quickly from the room, heels clicking against the hardwood floor as she moved down the hallway.

Draco shook his head and stood as well, smirking slightly, '_Well, she's certainly not stupid. The Veritaserum would have been a last resort for me. She's right. I do think of the more violent ways to be more effective, but subtlety could be the key in this mission..._' Shaking his head, almost laughing at the thought of being outsmarted by a girl, one of which he wasn't particularly fond of working with to make matters more laughable.

Without giving this any more thought, he pulled out his wand, and with a _pop_ disapparated, returning home to think over the details of their plan, and why she'd said _potions_. What else did they need besides the Veritaserum? What else did that girl have brewing inside her mind? He didn't know, but he was sure he'd find out soon enough.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Author's Ending Note: Well, now we have our plans in the making. I hope you're enjoying this, folks. It's interesting for me to write. I'll get started on the next chapter when I have a chance, and update as soon as I can for all of you. : ) Don't forget to leavea review! I'll love you forver. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Story Disclaimer: All characters involved in the Harry Potter series do not belong to me. They belong to J.k. Rowling, just like they did when I put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Surprise. Surprise. I don't think so. Anyway, enjoy the newest addition to the story...

** Chapter Five **

The morning was cool, a slight breeze blowing over the grounds, with soft grey clouds filling the sky and blocking out the normally bright rays of the morning sun. Selene smirked lightly, pressing the palms of her hands against the railing of her front porch, cloak flapping slightly around her form as the wind began to blow a bit harder, blowing her hair to the side as well, a few strands flying in front of her face as she waited for her guest to arrive. It was a few minutes before noon, so it wasn't as though he was late. Selene just didn't want to sit around inside waiting for him to arrive.

It was a moment before twelve before she heard the soft _pop_ that signaled his arrival, a smug smirk on his lips, "Anxious to see me, are you, Kardis?" He arched a brow in question, sticking his hands in the pockets of his black jeans, a strand of blonde hair falling across his forehead and over his right eye.

She smirked in response, pushing away from the railing and walking down the steps to the ground, folding her arms over her chest, "Don't count on it, Malfoy. I was simply waiting for you, so I didn't have to sit inside and listen to my father prying for details. Besides, I'm out here, now, so we can go ahead and leave. We have much to do..." She pulled her wand from her pocket and cocked her head to one side, "Ready to go, Malfoy? You know of Snape's hide-out, I presume?"

Draco smirked at this and rolled his eyes, "Yes, Kardis. I know where his hide-out is. I'll see you there..." He lifted his hand in a wave, and with that and a faint _pop_, he was gone, obviously heading for Snape's hide-out, the grimy old Potions master hidden from the Ministry.

Shrugging, she was gone with the same _pop_, reappearing moments later outside of a small, seeminly abandoned cottage, the grey paint peeling and vines growing up the sides, the gras over-grown, and gnarled trees surrounding the place. Selene looked around, arching a brow when she did not see Draco anywhere, a frown crossing her lips, "I thought he said he knew where this place was..." She muttered, sticking her wand in her pocket and folding her arms over her chest.

A rustling in the trees behind her caused her brows to raise and her arms to uncross, hanging at her sides, though her right hand seemed to be inching towards her wand. Before it reached it's destination, however, a hand shot over her mouth, pulling her back against someone else. The hand on her mouth was dirty, the nails seeming to hold years of grime. An arm snaked itself around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides, stopping her from grabbing her wand.

She struggled fiercely, but the strong arms around her wouldn't budge. A moment later, she heard a deep chuckle, and her gaze snapped up, fixing on the two men on the porch of the cottage, her eyes narrowing angrily. One of the men was her partner, Draco Malfoy, a smug smirk on his pale lips, while at his side stood the tall, pale man she'd come looking for, his black eyes fixed on her, black hair framing his long face, as always.

"Let her go, Palolo... She is not our enemy..." Snape drawled, though it seemed he was reluctant to do so, obviously amused by the young Death Eater's predicament.

The man, Palolo, grunted and pushed her forward, disappearing once more into the trees before she could see what he looked like. However, her thoughts quickly turned back to the two on the porch, "Malfoy, you no-good, bloody twit... You were _inside_ already?" She growled, hands clenching into fists and her cheek burning crimson from embarrassment.

Draco simply shrugged, his smirk still firmly in place, a chuckle spilling from his lips, "Yes, I was... Sorry, Kardis. Snape and I saw you through one of the windows, but he wanted to see if Palolo would do as he was told and protect the cottage against intruders... In other words, you were Snape's guinea pig..." This only made him laugh harder, the boy leaning against the front of the house with his arms folded over his chest.

Opening her mouth to speak, Selene quickly thought better of starting an arguement with her partner in front of Snape. Thus, she turned her eyes on the elder, who had simply been watching the two with interest, "All right. No need to start something over such a small incident..." She murmured, barely containing her own laughter as Draco's laughter subsided and his brows arched in confusion, "As I told you yesterday in my letter, Severus... Malfoy and I need both Polyjuice Potion and Veritaserum. Do you have either in stock, or will we have to wait for them to be made?" She asked, voice clipped with impatience.

Black eyes stared down at her, a dark brow arching slightly as she spoke, "Wise decision. I've been told of your mission by the Dark Lord, and he warned me that you would come to me seeking potions, and I must tell you, wise choices..." He smirked, looking to Malfoy, "Being outdone, again, Malfoy? I would have thought you'd have left that behind when you stopped having Potions with Miss Granger..." He sneered, earning a soft laugh from Selene, while Draco only glared at the man, rolling his eyes.

"All right, then... Come with me. Both of you..." Snape motioned with his hand, beckoning them to follow him inside, before stepping into the dimly lit cottage, himself, followed by the two, neither one of them looking at the other, Selene's shoulders tensed and annoyed expression on Draco's features.

Selene and Draco stood inside the door, one on either side, both watching as Snape opened a cupboard on the far side of the room, situated over a row of counters, covered in various potions ingrediants and mixing tools. It didn't take long for him to find what they'd ask for, "Here we are... I suppose you'll be needing quite a bit. I'll give you what I have, and get to work on a new batch of each. When you run out, come to see me and hopefully the new potions will be complete..." He told them, packing a few bottles of each potion into a small, black box, made of polished wood, a silver lock on the front.

When he'd finished, Snape turned and held the box in his hand, eyes fixed on Selene, now, "Selene Kardis... Here is what you asked for. Take these and accomplish your mission. It would be a shame for the Dark Lord to have to rid himself of such a quick mind..." He smirked, handing her the box, as well as the key, held on a long, silver chain.

"Thank you, Severus..." She said, bowing her head and offering him a small smirk, before slipped the key and it's chain into the pocket of her jeans, "Off we go, then, Malfoy. We need to get back and continue our discussion from yesterday..." Her tone was short, and gave away her displeasure, still aimed solely at Malfoy, "Goodbye, Snape..." She added, before stepping out of the cottage, and disapparating with a small, distinguished _pop_.

Draco shook his head, nodding his goodbye to Severus, before stepping out of the cottage as well, the door closing behind him. The last thought that ran through his mind before he disapparated was, '_Discussion my arse... She's mad, and I'm in for a good, long row._' And with that, his soft _pop_ was heard, and moments later, he was standing back in the front of Kardis Estate.

Sitting on the steps of the porch, that black box set beside her, Selene sat, waiting for Draco, eyes seeming to dance with dark, violet flames. On leg was bent at the knee, her arm resting lazily on her knee, while the other legs was stretched before her, "Come and sit with me, Malfoy..." She smirked, a malicious edge to her voice and she waved her hand, arm still resting on her knee, and the place beside her, one brow arching and a dangerous gleam entering her gaze.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Author's Ending Note: Oh boy, are you in for it, now, Draco Malfoy? Yes. Yes. I know. Cliff-hangers suck, don't they? Especially when I have to go back to school tomorrow, after a five day break, meaning my updates may be slower to come. Don't forget to review; perhaps it will motivate me to spend a little more time with this fic during after-school hours. See you next time! Hope you're enjoying the story, so far. There's loads more to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Story Disclaimer: All characters involved in the Harry Potter series do not belong to me. They belong to J.k. Rowling, just like they did when I put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Surprise. Surprise. I don't think so. Anyway, enjoy the newest addition to the story...

** Chapter Six **

A frown appeared on Draco's lips, but he nodded and stepped forward, nonetheless, sliding onto the steps beside her, the box between them, "Look, Kardis. I told you what happened. It was Snape's idea, not mine..." He growled, looking over at her, only to stop, seeing her staring down at the toe of her shoe, tapping absently on her knee, "Are you listening to me, Selene?" He demanded, folding his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Laughing, Selene lifted her gaze to him, fingers ceasing their silent drumming, "Yes, Malfoy. I'm listening to you, I just don't care. I'm over that, now. He frightened me, but Snape was only checking his security. No harm done, but now, we really do need to discuss our plans further. We have what we'll need, or at least part of it, but this is as far as Snape can help us. The rest of what we need is up to us to maintain..." She murmured, gazing thoughtfully at the still-clouded sky, wondering if it was going to rain, or if the sky was simply in a foul mood. A rather childish thought, yes, which is exactly why a smile appeared on her lips.

"What are you smiling about, Kardis?" Draco demanded of her, arching a brow in disbelief. He'd been sure she was going to start a row over that little incident, and now she was _smiling_? Such a range of emotions, added to the fact that he'd been wrong, had put Malfoy in a rather bad mood, so he wasn't too forgiving of her amused expression.

She simply shrugged, looking back over at him, her smile never leaving her face, "Just watching the coulds, is all. Nothing to worry about. I was wondering when it was going to rain, or if it was going to rain at all. Perhaps the sky's just in a foul mood, no?" She shook her head, her thoughts sounding even sillier when spoken aloud.

The boy looked at her for a moment, confusion on his features, before looking up at the sky, then back at her. This broke through his frowning, causing his lips to curl upwards at the corner, into something between a smirk and an actual smile, "That's an odd thought..." He murmured, rolling his eyes, "But, moving on..." He cleared his throat, immediatly resuming his characteristic smirk before continuing, "What else do we need to carry out this plan you have brewing, eh? And, would you care to fill me in on it?"

Selene rolled her eyes, assuming a rather formal, business-like air before nodding once, "Right, of course. Back to business, then. My plan is to use the polyjuice potion to get what we need to actually use the Veritaserum. And, the only thing we could possibly use that truth serum on, is one of Potter's friends. One who knows his every strength and his every weakness. You know those he spent his time with in school. Which would you say fits most closely to this description?" She asked him, arching a brow inquisitively.

Thinking for a moment, Draco thought about the people Harry Potter had had following him about at Hogwarts. The three that came to mind were the obvious three. Ginerva Weasley. Ronald Weasley. And, Hermoin Granger. But, which would be their best bet to get to Potter? He thought on this a moment more, before nodding, "Ginny Weasley? A blood-traitor, but a close friend of Potter's. I believe they were dating at the end of the year, though I know nothing of what went on after I left with Snape."

This made Selene's expression brighten with a small grin, "That's absolutely perfect. His little girlfriend. If nothing else, we can use her to draw him to us. Veritaserum to learn his weaknesses. The use of the Imperius Curse to get her under our control, as long as you're not afraid to have to use one of the unforgiveables, Malfoy... And, then, we should have Harry in our clutches. All that would be left, is to use what we learned from the little Weasley girl, to finish Harry..."

Arching a brow, Draco thought this over for a moment, before smirking lightly, "Ah, not a bad plan, Miss Kardis. I approve whole-heartedly, and of course I have no problem with using such a curse. No worries there, by any means. Ginny... She should still be at Hogwarts, unless she's gone after Potter. Last I heard, he'd left the school in search of something. Not sure as to what. But, getting to her within the school, with Dumbledore gone, and the Polyjuice potion in our possession... That shouldn't be too incredibly difficult. But, one detail... For the Polyjuice potion to work, wouldn't we need something of the person we'd want to change into before that would work?"

"Simple... What do you think house elves are for, Malfoy? When we decide who to use, we'll simply have one of the house elves of Hogwarts bring us something of that persons. Those elves are so eager to please, they'll be easily persuaded to do as we ask. Now, stop worrying about those details... Who would it be easiest to get into the school as..." She thought about this for a moment, fingers tapping once more on her knee, then nodded, "This should be simpler than we thought. My father... He's not known at this little school of yours... If we were to use him as our disguise, no one would think anything of it. My 'father' could simply be going to talk to Hogwarts' new Headmistress about enrolling a child of his. I could go along, ask to look around the school..."

Draco nodded, understanding perfectly, "Genuis... We shall try this as soon as you're ready. You'll need to get something from your father so the potion will work. Tomorrow evening, we should head to Hogwarts. Agreed?"

Nodding, Selene smirked, "Yes, agreed. I'll need to know what Ginny looks like, though, so that I can find her. Deceiving her into some sort of friendship, just enough to get her to come off the grounds of Hogwarts with me... That should be simple enough... I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy..." She told him, pushing herself to her feet, and grabbing the box holding the potions inside, "Sleep well..."

With that, Selene turned and walked up the remaining steps, before disappearing into her house, the door shutting behind her, leaving Draco outside. He smirked and stood, as well, shoving his hands in his pockets, before stepping to the ground, "Right. Sleep well, Kardis..." He muttered, pulling his wand from his pocket and with a _pop_ apparated home.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Author's Ending Note: Hullo again, people. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lots of planning going on, but next chapter we'll see the plan in action, and we'll see if this planning will pay off. If they're actually going to be able to pull this off. See you next time. Don't forget to REVIEW! 3 Bye for now.


End file.
